One Wedding and a Vacation
by Eviefan
Summary: The Kent's travel to California for a Wedding and some family fun..


One Wedding and a Vacation

The Lobby of the Grand California Hotel was much quieter at night than it had been when Clark was there earlier in the day dropping all of their luggage they had packed for their week's stay at Disneyland.

"They go all out, don't they," Lois said as she walked up beside him. He turned and noticed that his wife was looking at the grand piano, and smiled at her. "I guess that is what is expected of this place," he commented. They walked through the lobby to the reception desk where Clark told the woman his name and that they were with the Luciano Wedding Party.

"Yes, we took your things up to your suite earlier today," said the woman with the name Molly printed on a decorative tag. Once she handed him two key cards they were on their way to the elevators. They were staying on the top floor for a few very obvious reasons, though Clark had not had time to see if he could take off from the roof if he was needed.

Upon arriving at their suite, they entered the room with the crib, and the kids' luggage. While Lois tended to their daughter, Clark moved over to the large double bed and pulled back the covers. Carefully he laid Jason down and removed his shoes and socks before putting the blankets over him. As he straightened back up, Lois came and stood next to him. For a moment they glanced at both of their children, and after giving kisses to them, Clark took Lois's hand and they walked into the main sitting room. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. I know I should be after a long day like today, and the long few weeks we have had at work, but I'm not."

Clark smiled as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "So what did you have planned just now?" They had been busy, and despite their efforts to slow down, work and being parents seemed to consume their every waking moment.

"Well, I thought we could go see what our bedroom looks like," she answered as she reached out and laid her hand against his chest, moving it in a slow downward motion that made him respond by pulling her closer. He slid his hands down her sides, and below her bottom where he knelt slightly and lifted her up. As he trailed kisses down her neck, Clark walked slightly foreword until he bumped up against something. Realizing that it was the sofa, he leaned forward and placed Lois there as he broke the kiss.

"The kids," she said, though her breathing was ragged as she was already reaching for him.

"The door is shut…" That was all he got in before she had reached up to grasp at his shirt, pulling him down on top of her.

…

"Wet," said a soft voice just off to her left side.

Lois opened her eyes, and realized two things. The first was that Clark was not in bed beside her, and the second was that they were not at home. She glanced over at the alarm clock seeing that it had only been a few hours since she and Clark finally made it to bed, and then at her daughter, who had just turned two a month ago. "Did Jason help you out of your crib?"

"I was sad," she said as she nodded her head.

The one thing they had forgotten was to put the monitor in the kids' room, so that if Clark had to leave in the middle of the night, she would hear her. Lois got out of bed and picked her daughter up, cradling her in her arms to take her back to the other bedroom. In a minute's time, Michaela was dry and already rubbing her tired eyes. As she walked over to the crib, Michaela shook her head.

"Sleep in you bed," she whispered.

For half a second Lois debated that, and decided that they were on vacation and that they both needed sleep. After getting Michaela's pacie and blankie, they went back to the other room and settled into bed. It didn't take very long for her baby to go back to sleep, but Lois could not go back to sleep. Her mind was on Lucy… and this wedding to a man she had barely known. She knew her sister could take care of herself, but Lucy's luck with men had not been very good. That was what worried Lois the most, that Lucy didn't really know this guy. Yes, Martin came from a wealthy family, but that didn't mean anything.

"Hey," she heard Clark whisper.

"We forgot to plug in the baby monitor." Her husband was dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and Lois's mind went back to their earlier activities as he leaned over, carefully lifting their sleeping daughter off of their bed.

"Noo," Michaela protested when Clark settled her against his shoulder. He got her quieted down as he carried her out of their room, making Lois smile. He was such a loving man and a great father. When Richard had died, and even before that time, he had stepped right in to taking care of Jason. With Michaela, he had done a great job from the beginning. Lois remembered the long nights they had with her when they finally came home. Dr. Klein said it was colic, and that lasted for the first five months of her life. The world saw less of Superman during that time than any other, and even now her husband limited the times he would go out to true emergencies. Everyone had gotten used to it, and a few of the tabloids speculated that The Man of Steel had a family, or that he had multiple girlfriends. That thought brought a smile to her face, and Lois sighed as she pulled the covers further over her body.

"I think she's down for the count," Clark said as he came in with the monitor. He plugged it in and as he turned it on they both heard her calling out to Jason. "I guess I was wrong," he said.

" Clark? Why don't you bring her crib in here, she may do better."

He nodded his head as he left the room and Lois yawned hoping that she and Lucy would have time to talk before the big event in three days. Evidently Martin's family had gone all out and they had the whole park rented out to the wedding party for the last five hours of the day. Her dad had not been happy that the groom's family was paying for so many of the expenses and took it as an insult. The last time Lois talked to her mom it had been up in the air as to whether they were coming or not. That was one more reason to talk to her sister.

"Go snuggle with momma," she heard her husband say.

"Hey, sugar." Lois reached out and lifted Michaela into the bed.

"I sleep here wif you and daddy."

"Yes, but in your own bed."

"No, in dis bed."

Lois held her little girl close kissing the top of her head. They rested quietly while Clark set up the portable crib, and when he was ready, Michaela shook her head, so he got in bed next to them and they all three rested together.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?" Clark whispered.

"I don't know yet. I think they have a wedding rehearsal, and Luce wanted to make sure Michaela could practice being the flower girl, although I'm not sure how that will go." Their daughter was extremely shy, and Lois hoped that Martin's nieces would be able to coax her along.

….

Behind the hotel was a garden which was already being set up for the wedding. Lois carried Michaela in her arms, having left Jason and Clark to go swimming on the roof top pool.

"Lois?"

As she turned around, she saw her sister, realizing how radiant and beautiful she looked. "Hey you," she called out as Lucy made a fast approach. They hugged around Michaela who had buried her face against Lois's neck. "Let me look at you," Lois said as they parted.

Lucy smiled and spun around. She had on a floral dress, and looked better than Lois had seen her in a long time.

"I can't believe how big she is," Lucy said of her niece.

"She is finally catching up. Listen, she might do better if we sat down and talked a minute, to let her warm up to you a little."

"Sure, come on, let me show you around."

The two sisters walked around the garden area, and then went into a grand ballroom, which was again being prepared for the wedding. "You know if I didn't know better, I would say you were marrying a prince," Lois teased as Michaela lifted her head away to have a look around.

Lucy smiled and stayed back, giving her time to adjust to her new surroundings. "Well, not a prince but maybe close to that. Martin's friends are taking him out for the next two days. They call it his 'last rites' before he becomes a married man."

Lois could tell by the tone in her voice and by her slouching shoulders that her sister didn't like that idea much. They walked over to a group of chairs and sat down. "How well do you know him?"

Lucy turned away for a moment and Lois sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I know you are in love with him. I guess I can understand, I felt the same way about Clark."

"We have been living together since the week after we met. I know I told you I wasn't going to move in with him but I figured this was the best way to do things. I never did it before and look what happened – four jerks that lied from day one. Martin isn't like those guys Lois.

"Down," Michaela whispered.

Lois put her daughter down keeping an eye on her as she explored the room. Michaela didn't wander far from them, and they continued to talk.

"I just want you to be happy," Lois finally said as Michaela let Lucy hold her.

"He makes me happy. He's funny and caring. We both know when we need time alone and he trusts me like I trust him. I guess I can't worry about this two day bachelor party he's having since we promised not to do that to one another, but I am afraid."

All Lois wanted to do was to get Lucy to walk away, but she was happy, and Lois knew that good or bad, Lucy had to make the call. "So should we show Michaela how to be a flower girl?"

Lucy smiled as she stood up lifting Michaela into the air, laughing with the little girl as they spun around.

…..

"Dad, watch this one," Jason called out as he ran off of the diving board.

Clark watched as his son bounced once on the end of the board getting airborne before he tucked his legs under him and came down into the water with a pretty good-sized splash. Jason had grown taller in the past year, but was skinny and didn't have the body mass to cause a big splash. Nonetheless, when his wet son came over to him, Clark praised him. "That was a good one," he said.

"Do you want to know what I've been thinking about?" Jason crawled up onto the lawn chair where Clark was sitting and leaned back against his chest.

"What have you been thinking?"

"I think we should get a pool. We have a great big backyard and I can teach Michaela to swim in it like I do now." Jason was full of enthusiasm, and when he turned to face him, Clark grinned at his son. "I'm not sure we would be using it all that much. Your mom and I work so much of the time and you and Michaela either have school or summer programs," he gently reminded.

"Well, maybe a pool would make us want to be home more. I'll ask mom when she gets here," Jason said, his mind made up.

The sun had gone behind some clouds and a breeze was blowing, making it cold. Clark pulled Jason's towel around him and held him closer. They sat in silence for some time, until he realized that Jason had fallen asleep. As he was about to get up, Lois arrived with their daughter, both of them in bathing suits.

"He's asleep," she said as she arrived by their side.

"I just realized that. How did it go with Lucy?"

There was a look of uncertainty that passed over her face before she sighed and sat down, about to answer when Michaela started pulling on her hand.

"See water now."

They would have to talk later, and Clark enjoyed merely sitting on the chair with his son watching as the two ladies in his life splashed in the pool.

An hour later as they headed back to the hotel room, Michaela was over his shoulder having a screaming fit, something she rarely did. It had started to sprinkle rain, and had gotten cooler. When they packed up to leave, she had gone to the shallow end of the pool and had tried getting back in without her floats. Lois had given her padded bottom a swat, and that had been the end of a calm day for the Kent's.

"Nooo," Michaela screamed as Lois and Jason entered the building ahead of them.

"You two go ahead," Clark told his wife. He knelt down and put Michaela down on her feet. "Hey, that's enough now," he said in a gentle firm tone.

Her lip trembled right before she began to cry. Clark stood up and cradled her in his arms, trying to soothe her as they headed back down to their room.

When they arrived, Lois had Michaela's blanket and pacifier, and once both of those were in their daughter's possession she began to settle down. They walked over to the sofa where Jason was sitting playing on his Leapster. As they sat down and began to talk, Michaela shut her eyes.

"Mom, when can we go into the park?" Jason asked as he put his Leapster aside.

"Maybe when your sister has a good sleep. Why don't you go in the other room, I need to talk to dad for a moment."

Jason left and when he was gone, Lois shut her eyes. "Tell me not to worry about my baby sister," she whispered.

Clark smiled at her. "I could tell you that, but will it work?" He held out his arm as she leaned against him and held her close.

"I guess it's hard to let go sometimes. I remember so well living at different posts, and having to watch her while my father worked and mom socialized. Lucy was always so easy to take advantage of, and I just worry about her with this guy she is marrying. For Pete's sake, we haven't even met him yet."

Lois was exasperated and had every right to be. He knew that the two sisters were close to one another and he couldn't blame her for being worried. "I wish I could tell you something to put your mind at ease," he admitted.

"I know you do. This is supposed to be a vacation and look at me. I need to learn not to be such a worry wart. I'm not sure what I'll do when Michaela is old enough to date."

That was something he couldn't imagine at the moment as he looked down into his daughter's serene face. "Well, why don't we try and have some fun? When she wakes up let's pick out a place in the park and get this vacation on a roll."

Lois smiled at him and shut her eyes. Soon both of his girls were asleep in his arms and as Jason came out of the bedroom, Clark managed to put his finger on his lips.

"You're stuck," he whispered.

"I think so. How would you like to go explore some of the park when they wake up?"

Jason's wide grin and the way he bounced on his feet was Clark's answer. His son went back into his room and Clark sighed as he leaned his head back against the sofa cushions

…

The rain had stopped falling by the time they arrived at Toontown. Everything was still pretty wet, but that didn't stop Jason and Michaela from wanting to check out all of the small houses. "Look Michaela, there is Mickey Mouse's house," Jason said as he held on to her small hand.

He tried to tug her along but she stopped and turned around looking at both of her parents uncertainly.

Lois smiled and knelt down. "You can go with Jason. Daddy and I will be right behind you, just hold on to his hand." Michaela furrowed her brow for a moment and then went along with her older brother, seeming to trust him.

After their nap, they had gotten dressed in warmer outfits, and had come here. Lois tried to remember the time she had been to Disneyland as a child, but could only recall certain parts of the trip. "This place has changed so much," she admitted as they followed the children to Mickey's house.

"We never got a chance to come here when I was younger. I think mom and dad worried about someone finding out about the secret."

Their attention was drawn ahead of them as Jason walked up to Mickey Mouse holding his sister in his arms. Most of the time getting him to help out with her was a real battle but today he seemed proud to be her big brother and soon the two of them were hugging the giant mouse.

"Momma see him," Michaela called out as she ran to them.

"I see him," Lois assured, though her daughter was already tugging at her hand. When Lois arrived, she gave Mickey a hug making her children laugh.

Clark came over and shook his hand, before he was off to greet more of the guests.

"Go inside now." Michaela grabbed Jason's hand and the two of them disappeared into the house.

"Look at her bossing him around like that, she reminds me of someone," Clark said.

"Watch it farm boy, or you can sleep on the sofa tonight," Lois teased, laughing when he pulled her into his arms. They shared a kiss and waited for the kids to come out.

They were on their way to Fantasyland when Lois felt her cell vibrating. The caller ID read 'Dad', and when she answered, she found the General on the other end.

"Your mom and I have decided to come to this event," he said very properly. Lois could tell by the tone of his voice that he still wasn't all that happy, but was glad that they would be here.

"Well, Jason and Michaela will be glad to know that you will be here. The rooms are reserved under his family name."

"Your mom and I will pay for our own room. She wants to talk to you. I love you."

Before Lois could respond, her mom was on the other end. "How did you get him to change his mind?"

"I told him to stop being such a mean old coot, and that if he didn't change his ways I would leave without him and he would have to fend for himself," Ella replied.

"Heaven forbid he cook dinner or clean his own clothes by himself." Lois knew her father could do all those things on his own, but as husband and head of the house he liked to let the girls take care of that kind of thing, and it infuriated her at times.

Lois realized they had arrived when she heard Michaela scream, "_Dumbo!_"

"Mom, I need to go, just call when you get in."

"Momma me go see Dumbo."

All of them went to the ride, and got in line.

"I go fly wif Dumbo Jason," Michaela said as she danced around where they were waiting.

The line wasn't too long and when it was their turn to ride, Michaela wanted her brother to go with her.

Lois got into the Dumbo behind her son and daughter with Clark, and soon the ride stated to go. Everything was fine until Jason pushed the button to make it go up. Michaela didn't like it and began to cry. He brought it back down but she was struggling to get out, and Jason was having a heck of a time keeping her still.

"They need to stop the ride," Lois said wishing now that one of them would have gotten on the ride with her. As she was about to wave someone down, the ride began to slow down and stop. Clark was off of the ride before she could say a word and when he lifted Michaela out of the ride she clung to him, holding on to him with all the strength she had.

Jason was shaken up as well and Lois went to him holding his hand as they exited the ride. "I'm sorry, Mom, I thought she would like it, because of well… you know."

"I thought the same thing. The next time daddy or I will ride with her, and we will try and pick something that stays on the ground.

They arrived at the bench where Clark was trying to calm her down, and when Lois sat with them, Michaela reached for her.

"Shh, you're safe, baby doll."

Jason and Clark left to ride it again, and Lois gently rocked her daughter as a light breeze brushed across her face. It was getting dark, and someone came over the loud speaker announcing an event called 'Fantasmic.'

"Dumbo scary me," Michaela said.

"I know he did. I don't think he meant too," Lois said wiping the tears from her baby's face. Michaela turned around and watched the ride, laughing as her daddy and Jason waved at her as they took a turn on Dumbo.

Once they returned, Jason led them to the teacups. Michaela was still in her arms and was willing to go on it since they could all be together.

"Daddy hold me," she said as the ride began.

Clark held her close and they kept the cup steady making sure she was okay with what was happening.

"Go round in circle," Michaela said. When they did, she laughed, though Clark kept it from spinning too fast. Like her he seemed weary of their past experience, and when the ride ended, Michaela was ready for more.

…

Lois's mom and dad arrived that morning, and after a long day in the park, they offered to watch the kids in their room so that Clark could take their daughter out for a nice evening for two. Seated at their table, Clark looked over the list of foods, having a hard time deciding between the lasagna Rustica, and the meatball sandwich. They had chosen Wine Country Tratttoria, because it was close to the hotel if they were needed and because it was one of the finer restaurants in the park.

"May I offer you our selection of wines?" asked their waiter.

Clark nodded his head and they listened to the selection finding that the price of wine was a little too much for them. "Thank you, but I think I would like a bottle of Corona,"

Lois ordered a large glass of sweet iced tea and the young man left to take care of their drinks. "It was nice of your parents to let us go out," he commented, reaching across the table to take her hand.

"I'm glad they did. I needed to get away from everything for just a bit. Lucy wants to make sure Michaela's dress fits, so Mom and I are going to the store with her in the morning to do last minute touchups. My dress should be ready. too."

The waiter returned with their drinks and while Lois took a sip of her drink, Clark had a taste of his and set it down. They let the young man take their orders and talked about old times back at work.

"Did Jason ask you about the pool?" Clark suddenly remembered their talk the other day, and Lois gave him a funny look. "He thinks we should put a pool in the back yard. I told him that we wouldn't have time to use it but he was going to ask you."

Lois chucked as she took another drink of tea. "No, he didn't, but I think he knows what my answer would be."

"The same as mine most likely." Their food arrived and as Clark took a bite of his meatball sandwich, he closed his eyes. He could taste the flavors of the onions and cheese along with the spices in the meatballs. All together it was delicious and when he opened his eyes he found his wife smiling at him. "I'm sorry. I haven't had anything this good since we dined at the Rainbow Room." He let her have a bite and grinned at her when she had the same reaction.

They took their time with dinner and after leaving the restaurant, Clark took Lois's hand and led her to the pier overlooking a small lake. The sun was setting, and the temperature was just right. "Why don't we take a ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"I don't think I want to try that monstrosity," she admitted. The Ferris wheel was quite large, and had compartments that were hooked to a rod work structure, so that when the ride was going, the compartment would slide along the rod.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Hmm, I don't think so, but if you are game, I'd like to go and try that coaster." Clark took her hand and led the way over the wooden planks of the pier. When they arrived at the coaster there were only a few people waiting and when Lois took his hand and guided him to the front of the coaster, Clark was surprised.

As they got strapped in she leaned over and whispered, "I think I would hang on to your glasses if I were you."

Clark took that to heart as the ride started taking them down a small curving hill to stop over the water. It was evident now that this ride didn't clink up a hill and just as he put his finger on his glasses the countdown began. They rocked down the track and up the first large hill. Clark laughed along with Lois who had her hands up, learning that his wife was a big kid at heart as she kept her hands up throughout the ride, even on the loop. When they finished and they had gotten off the ride, Clark took a good look at her, loving the windswept look of her hair and the way her eyes twinkled.

"Should we go catch the fireworks show?"

"I think that would be a good end to this day." He took her hand and they strolled through the park at a leisurely pace, enjoying this rare time alone.

…

The big day had arrived, and Clark stood in back, kneeling down next to his daughter who had on a white gown that fluffed out around her ankles. Michaela's hair was pulled back with a floral hair band, and she had on a pretty bracelet that Lucy had gotten her the day the ladies went to the bridal shop. His little girl was happy, giggling with the other two girls who were a few years older.

He was about to stand up when he caught a whiff of something stinky, and a quick check of his daughter's backside with his x-ray vision told him what he already knew. Lois came over to them looking very beautiful in a lavender dress, with her hair pulled back in a bun. "I need to go get her changed," he said.

"We have about four minutes, but let me tell Lucy."

"I can have it done faster than that."

Without saying anything Clark took Michaela's hand and walked into the building quickly finding a bathroom.

"No diapers," she said, trying to pull away from him.

Clark worked fast and quickly caught his wiggle worm up in his arms nibbling on her neck which made her laugh. "We need to be fast so that you can go throw those pretty flowers," he explained as he laid her down on her changing pad.

"I have, mine flowers," she said grumpily.

"Momma and I will get you more flowers, but you need to do what Casey and Elisabeth showed you."

Clark finished up and had Michaela back in line just as the music began. Jason was already in a seat with Ella, and Sam was waiting by Lucy's side. Everything was fine until Lois left to go down the aisle. When Michaela saw her, she tried to follow.

"Wait just a second. Momma gets to go first and then you and your new friends," Clark said as he again knelt at his daughter's side.

"Want my momma," she whispered as her lips drooped down into a sad pout.

Clark hugged her close, rubbing his hand over her back. "I know you do, and you will get to see her in just a second, I promise."

Soon it was her turn to go down the aisle. Michaela took her basket and followed the older girls. She made it a few steps down the aisle before she turned back around and ran into his arms, holding him tight. The other two girls continued without her, and as the service was about to begin, Michaela decided she wanted to go down the aisle after all.

Clark managed to get her away from the wedding before she started to cry, and when it did come, it was as though her small heart had broken. Clark found her pacie in his pocket and she finally accepted it, allowing them to join the rest of the wedding party.

While everyone had their eyes on the bride and groom, Clark had his on his wife. She stood beside her sister wearing a smile on her face that warmed his heart. Lois, it seemed had come to a decision about this wedding and chose not to worry as much as she had. He glanced over at Sam and Ella who were holding hands and hoped they were also going to support their daughter.

As Lucy and Martin said their vows Clark thought of the ones he and Lois had offered one another on a day that seemed so long ago. So much had happened since then, but he still looked on that day with great fondness even though it seemed surrounded by uncertainty and a certain degree of sadness, due to Jason's illness.

When the wedding ended, Clark found his in-laws and let Ella take the baby, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Making his way through the crowd, Clark cheated by using his x-ray vision to guide him to his wife. Lois was talking to a young woman with long blond hair who was holding a child in her arms a little younger than Michaela by the looks of things.

"Mitsy, I want you to meet my husband," Lois said as he arrived by her side.

Clark smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Clark Kent."

"Mitsy Roberts. Lucy, Lois and I used to play together when our families lived in Virginia."

Clark met a few other people before dinner was announced. They found Jason and Michaela who had woken up and promptly attached herself to Lois sitting in her lap while they ate.

Ella managed to get her away in time for the two of them to dance, and Clark was happy to sweep his wife off her feet. "You look beautiful in this dress," Clark said as they shared a slow dance.

"I have to admit that it fits better than I thought it would," she replied.

Clark was about to kiss his wife when he felt something tug at his leg and when he looked down he saw his little girl. "Is it your turn?" he asked.

When she nodded her head, Clark helped her stand on his feet and danced with her as she giggled. He looked up as Jason offered to dance with Lois and felt his heart bursting with pride. Jason had been great this whole trip, not giving Lois any of his usual fits about helping with the baby, or just finding things to disagree with her about.

"Up," Michaela called out, getting his attention once again.

Clark lifted her into his arms and continued the slow dance as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Suddenly the music changed, and people began to line up. Clark watched as his son lined up next to a girl his age and began to dance to something called the Electric Slide. He was laughing and having a great time as he quickly learned the steps.

"Momma hold," Michaela called out. Clark handed her to Lois and joined in the fun managing to trip over his feet only once before he caught on.

……

"Sleep tight," Lois whispered as she kissed Jason's cheek.

"Mom, will Aunt Lucy be happy with Martin?"

His question surprised her, and Lois wondered if he had heard her talking to Clark the other night. "She and Martin will be fine," Lois said even though she was still uncertain about how this would all turn out. That seemed to comfort him, and after kissing him again, she headed to the other room. Upon entering the room she stopped, finding her husband standing next to Michaela's crib, very still. Quietly she walked up next to him, looking down at their little one. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know that I can put my thoughts into words," he whispered as he reached out and placed his hand against Michaela's back. "They are so amazing, aren't they?"

"Yes," Lois answered knowing who he was talking about.

"I was just thinking about how tiny she used to be, when she fit in the palm of my hand. I think I understand what you feel about Lucy a little better, and I'm sorry for not doing better to help you."

Lois took his hand and led them the few steps to their own bed. "Sit down," she whispered. When he was, Lois leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "You understand me better than anyone else in this world, Clark, don't doubt that. I think Lucy will be fine, and if by chance she isn't, then we will be there to catch her if she falls."

His blue eyes fell upon her and she saw sadness in them. "What is it?" Lois reached out and put her hand on his cheek, mimicking a touch he had given to her when she was sad.

"I think I need to spend more time with the kids."

For a moment Lois didn't get what he was saying and when it dawned on her she sat next to him. "We can't afford for one of us not to work," she whispered trying to see where he was going with this.

He smiled at her and leaned in returning the kiss she had given to him a moment before. "I know that, but maybe its time to cut out so many late nights. We have talked about it, but we always find ways to stay late. I guess I feel like our children are growing up so fast that I'm afraid that I'll miss this if I blink."

Her own thoughts had been on that, and she sighed. "Perry knows that he pushes us too much. Maybe it's time for both of us to follow through on regular hours for the children. I wasn't going to say anything until later but he mentioned an assistant editor position for me..." Lois stopped when she moved his hands under her shirt. There would be time to talk about this later; right now she wanted his touch, to feel his hands against her skin and his lips. Lois moved away from him, and stood up. She led him into the bathroom and once the door was shut she found her back pushed up against the tile wall as his lips traveled down her neck, and the hard length of him pressed up against her belly.


End file.
